Junjou Gift
by LovelessEgoist
Summary: What's with our Junjou boys and getting gifts today for their sweet lovers? Read and find out! Prompted by the idea of a present! x3 Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou and if I did, they'd be banging 90% of the time xDDD


**I wrote this near midnight when my muse hit me with a BANG! xD I just had to get the story out while I was inspired...can you tell me if you noticed anything special with the story, hmmm...? 3 (candies for anyone who notices!)**

**Oh and tell me if you want a sequel..in which what happens when they give each other their gifts, sweet ne? 10 requests in your reviews and ya get it! x3**

**Prompted bu pressies! OwO**

The Gift

**ROMANTICA**

_Misaki_

Misaki fumbled in his wallet, searching for a few change to pay to the shop lady.

"There you go, sir. I must admit, it is a very cute bear you got," said the shop lady after Misaki payed for the teddy bear in full and then she handed it to him.

It was a normal-sized kuma bear but this one was in a suit, tailored to fit the bear or probably an infant. It was a tad expensive but after a few days of refraining to buy a few goodies here and there, Misaki managed to save up enough for the cute plush bear.

He wasn't sure what came over him to buy Akihiko a gift, but he had this good feeling in his heart to make his Usagi-san especially happy for no apparent reason.

Misaki took a good look at the bear and chuckled to himself with a smile. _Oh well, you're sooo cute anyway! I'm sure you will make Usagi-san happy! _He then hugged the bear in his arms and started to walk home.

_Usami_

Usagi waited impatiently at the counter. How long was that blasted thing going to take? He tapped on the table subconsciously. _Misaki might be home making dinner already, _he thought.

Besides, he thought that he had done everything right. He plugged the USB cable to the camera then to the machine. He chose the picture, then chose the design, then the material/style. Nothing could have gone wrong.

"An order for Usami! Usami Akihiko!" yelled the shop clerk. Usagi let go of his thoughts and raised his hand apart from the line of people on the photo shop counter. Usagi took the order envelope and paid for it, then left the shop.

Once outside, Usagi opened the envelope and slightly tilted it so the item inside slowly fell out, but not completely. Usagi stared at the small keychain with a photo of him and Misaki with a kuma-design border laminated inside.

Usagi smiled lovingly and returned the item to the envelope It wasn't for him though, it was for Misaki, an idea for gift he got from a movie he watched. Opening his car door and getting in, he started to drive home.

**EGOIST**

_Hiroki_

Hiroki scanned all four corners of the shop. He was the rigorous and careful type of shopper, he made sure he wouldn't miss _anything_ in the whole store, just so he could get and buy the best.

Strangely, he felt this weird urge to buy his lover a gift, to at least add a bit more sparkle to Nowaki's usual smile.

Hiroki stopped looking around the shop and was certain he had the best. He looked down at the fine, navy blue polo shirt with a small duckie design on the chest pocket that rested on his arm on a hanger. Suddenly an image of Nowaki in the shirt filled his mind and he could feel his cheeks growing warm.

"Uh, sir? Are you alright? Do you still want to purchase this shirt?" the confused shop worker asked. "Y-yeah! I'll get this…" Hiroki stammered, snapping out of his fantasy, still red.

After buying the shirt, he made his way to his car and got in. _Man, what's wrong with me today?! _He sighed, still blushing as he inserted his key and started up his car, driving towards home.

_Nowaki_

_The general duck slowly made his way to the enemy penguin soldier, pointing his laser gun._

"_Give up, infidel! There is no more escape for you!" he pointed the gun at the penguin's chest, ready to fire. The other soldier ducks started to corner the lone penguin. "No! I will never-_

Nowaki closed the book with a slightly nervous chuckle. He flipped the book and looked over the cute duckie-studded cover once more. _"The Invader Duckies' Conquest In Jupiter" _

_Oh my, Hiro-san's reading preference never ceases to amaze me…._he thought, with a sweatdrop forming on his head. Nevertheless, he knew it was something that would lighten up his lover's mood any day.

"I'll take this, please." Nowaki politely told the shopkeeper, who stared at him, blushing.

"Oh…ok." Then female shopkeeper fumbled her way through the bills and cash register, quickly handing him the change and the book.

Nowaki smiled gleefully. _Just wait for me to get home, Hiro-san!_ He shouted in his mind before scanning his ticket and boarded the train for home.

**TERRORIST**

_Shinobu_

It was perfect. He could tell it was the most perfect thing for his lover. He grabbed the pair and quickly made his way to the counter of the store. What perfect timing! When he suddenly felt like buying Miyagi a gift, he sees the perfect one from the first shop window he sees!

Shinobu smirked with satisfaction and handed the shop employee his gift. Two colourful metal book ends with cute panda print all over. He almost couldn't believe his luck.

"Is this all, sir?" said the female shop employee with a giggle.

"Yeah…why are you laughing?" Shinobu scowled, his mood slightly ruined.

"This is so adorable, sir…a bit strange for teenage guy like you to buy it…is it for your girlfriend perhaps?" the shop employee asked thoughtfully, while giving him his receipt.

"NO! It's for my BOYFRIEND, got it?" Shinobu declared, blushing, but proud of the fact.

_BEEP!_ It was Miyagi's car already…across the street to pick him up. _Shoot! _Shinobu thought, quickly hiding the book ends in his bag and ran out of the shop to Miyagi's car, leaving the shocked shop employee.

_Miyagi_

Miyagi stared at the notebook in the shop shelf. It was a cute notebook with a panda design on the cover and the pages. It reminded him of his younger panda-obsessed lover, whom recently, now that he thought about it, seemed to study even harder for his literature classes, especially writing.

_That kid surely likes writing__ …_Miyagi thought. _I should buy this for him…wait what?! I never buy gifts for anyone and I never have. Not even Risako or my family, except birthdays…_Miyagi paced around, thinking.

_Eh…screw it! I want to buy this for him! _He decided, grabbing the notebook and heading to the counter.

"I just want to get this please, miss." He told the female shop worker.

It was quiet and he could only the hear the cash register beeping and coins shuffling, not to mention, the shop worker giving him a weird look. Probably because of his present.

_Oh well, I don't care. I want to do this. _Miyagi quickly took the notebook and left the shop, going to his car. Now he needed to pick up Shinobu first, before he could drive them both home and then, he can give him the present.


End file.
